cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Ranks Acolyte ranks (scribe, saint, etc) should be merged into a megapage as they aren't much worth discussing individually and aren't too complicated. NearlyNon (talk) 00:27, June 18, 2016 (UTC) God Creation God creation is pointless to have separate from Creating a God Path; it only fractures the information into two pages with different rules and orders of explanation. NearlyNon (talk) 20:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Redstone Deities There are too many redstone deities. Some of which having no idea what redstone is used for (Celuda), most poorly written, and there's just too many in general. They should either be merged into a single "Redstone Deities" page that has a section for each of them, or into a single deity. NearlyNon (talk) 21:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Nixos The two Nixos pages should be merged -- the canon one should be the primary, with the fan version as an alternate backstory and path. The image should be cropped to just the tower, with the text portion rewritten in plaintext so it can be: * Formatted * Edited over time * Read by screenreaders - 6/17/2016 While i believe the croping is needed nether is more cannon then the other as they are both widely different and created at different, more time spent in lore does not make one more cannon then the other. i believe both should stay seprated and one should be renamed with the oldest page taking sinority and the name Nixos as labling one Nixos 2 is not a valid way to go against one or the other Zenikk (talk) 22:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I mean more the ArchebuS created version (going into the Minor Gods category) vs the other version which would go into another category. NearlyNon (talk) 00:26, June 18, 2016 (UTC) i have looked at both of them and they are drasticly different gods. and they are both under the minor gods therefor both are considered cannon. i understand your point if they were simuler but Nixos 2 is a redstone learning build where the other is a building based god. combinding them would detract from one another. Zenikk (talk) 03:54, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Hm. Maybe rename one of them? If they are combined, they'll be combined only into the same page and consist as separate gods just housed in the same page due to an identical name. In any case, here's a pastebin of an OCR (computer generated) transcription of Nixos 2, that can be polished up and formatted to replace the page. http://pastebin.com/AgVGvZ1K NearlyNon (talk) 23:07, June 18, 2016 (UTC) yes i believe that one needs to be renamed and as i said earlier the eldest one should keep the gods name as it was made first. we only need to figure out what that one would beZenikk (talk) 23:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Typically ArchebuS creations are the oldest so.... NearlyNon (talk) 18:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) typically? but we can not know for sure. cause i have been around a while and i only saw the Nixos 2, the other one wasn't there as far as i know. i wish there was a page was created date on them. it would make things easier Zenikk (talk) 03:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay i looked this up, Nixos 2 IS a month younger, so it will be the one needed to be changed, since it only mentions its name once we can easily edit it instead of deleting it or merging Zenikk (talk) 03:55, June 21, 2016 (UTC) i suggest the nixos 2 page be edited to be nixus a simple edit to keep it sounding some what the same but be different from nixos enough that it will not be serched if someone serches for nixos. the nixos 2 page is also easier to edit then the second one since its name is only mentioned twice in the hole lore Endonic & End'Ar So the two are definitely getting merged -- Endonic just doesn't have enough difference or enough lore, and the challenges it has can be merged into the primary End'Ar article. However, which name should it keep? I think Endonic actually sounds better -- End'Ar is just too obvious a corruption of "ender". NearlyNon (talk) 15:47, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Fan Made Gods The fan made gods category is pretty pointless. They're all accepted to be canon at least somewhat, and there's no more "central authority". In fact, even having a 'central authority' ala how ArchebuS was seen is a bit problematic. Creativity should be at the forefront of Cubeiasm as there's no real way to enforce the "rules" upon anyone; they're more of roleplaying scenarios mixed with minor challenges and building ideas. In any case, it's a large category that isn't very useful for organizational purposes or finding anything. NearlyNon (talk) 20:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC)